Faye
by candygrl190
Summary: A paranoid Mudkip with her paranoid friends as they go on a drama packed, action packed, and comedy packed adventure.
1. Chapter 1:Mud,Turt,Goof

The lone Mudkip slowly trotted towards her pond. She was returning from scanning the area in case of danger. Y'know, keeping a territory is hard work. She would have to fight off other Pokemon all the time but sometimes it got fun when she tied several Aipom or Buneary together. Most predators thought she was weak, fragile, and that they could easily get dinner. But once you pick a fight with her, you instantly regret it. Why? Because this Mudkip was tough…

I casually slipped in my pond and began to tread the water. It was a perfect temperature, not to cold but not too hot. I savored the moment, knowing that a stupid fluff bunny could pop out anytime. Now sure, those Buneary were cute and "awwww" but hey, they are as strong as a twig. It was sooo easy to kill- I mean knock out them. Now you might not be thinking this NOW but I can pretty much ensure you that you will notice I'm not a girly Mudkip. And it's true. I hate being delicate and dainty, I'd much rather rip petals off flowers and pluck the wings of of Beatiflies or even pee on a Aipoms face- ANYWAY, It was a scorching day and I just needed a quick dip in my pond.

"Ahhhh…." I said, eyes closed, while I just treaded the water.

The day was going by great, just like it normally would. Throughout this forest, I was known as The Macho Mudkip and most Pokemon thought I was a boy until they actually met me. Let me tell you, I was cracking up when a bunch of girl Bidoofs came to me, hoping to flirt with a macho man but was dissapointed and extremly embarrassed when they found out that I WAS A GIRL.

Haha I still chuckle just thinking of it.

SOOO I swam around a few times, enjoying the scene, eating underwater grasses, and practicing my water blast. Until I heard an unfamilar sound.

It sounded like rustling. But a different kind from what I was used to. This was more sharp and-

And I found out it was leaves. It hit me dead on and for leaves, they hit pretty hard.

"What the-"

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf again!" I heard and the biggest goof stepped out from behind a bush. He had on the most dorky vest with a plain white shirt under and baggy jeans. The goofiest part though was his bandana. Now most humans wore a hat but this guy wore a bandana. I would usually say I hated the hat, but in this guy's case, he needed a hat. His hair was matted with leaves which was probably from the bush and it he had curls flying everywhere.

My thoughts were cut off as two more pointy looking leaves shot at me from a green turtle thingy that also popped out.

Following my instincts, I dodged and shot a gush of water at the Turtwig.

"Drink H2O, freaks!" I yelled as I soon directed my attack to the trainer.

"Agh!" he yelled, "Turtwig, do something!"

"Alrighty." he replied and I nearly burst out in laughter.

_Alrighty..._who said that?

"What are you gonna do wimp?" I provoked.

"This!" And then green orbs shot out and planted themselves on me. I could see a stream of sparkly stuff coming out and into the grass turtle. At first I thought..._What a stupid attack..._but I soon realized I got more tired. I was getting exastued and my energy was getting drained. I tried to brush of the orbs but they stayed put. I then collasped.

"Absorb always wins." I heard Turtwig chuckle.

"Ah Shut up you piece of trash who is a total cheater and cant take down a girl like a real Pokemon!" I screamed, trying to get it loud.

He sighed. And I just gritted my teeth.

"Good job Turtwig," I heard the goof say, "Go Pokeball!"

An object soon collided with my head, and I felt like I was being sucked in a vacum. It was weird, I found myself in a darkness and I fought to get out.

No Luck.

"UGHHHH!" I yelled, giving up.

I soon felt myself getting shot back out to see that goof along with the Turtwig.

"Hi I'm Brent and this is Turtwig," he pointed to the grass turtle, "It's nice to have you as an addition to our team, Faye."

W-Wait...please please please tell me he wasn't talking to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Chew On It

It's me. So I hope the first chapter was enjoyable and I hope this one is too

Enjoy Faye's slight rampage Also feel special; I wrote this just for you guys.

**CHAPTER 2**

It took me only 5 seconds before I was gnawing on Brent's ankle. Although Mudkip don't have sharp teeth so it didn't kill him like I was planning. It did cause him to scream out though.

"DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A FREAKIING NICKNAME?" I shouted, still latching on too his ankle.

"AHHHH!" he cried.

Turtwig stepped up, "Hey let go of his ankle."

I obeyed, only to shoot a burst of water at the turtle. Soon enough I did that with Brent too, just spraying everywhere and kicking mud in everyones eyes.

"Faye stop!" Brent commanded, whichh I just ignored until he took out a ball that was red and white, "Return!"

He pointed the, what I'm guessing, was a Pokeball at me and tried to get me back in. Main word. TRIED. I shot a stream of water at the ball, knocking it out of his hand.

"I AM NOT GONNA GO WITH YOU DORKS!"

At least that was my plan until I heard a sigh.

"Sorry Faye, but I have to do this."

I ignored whoever said that, and growled slightly. But I soon found out it was Turtwig who tackled me and actually bit my tail. No one has had the guts to do that. Mostly because they died before they could. In Turtwig's case, he dies after.

"Ahhhhh!" I shreiked, actually sounding like a girl which made me wince.

I tried to push him up or at least pry his jaws open but he wouldn't budge. That shell must weigh like a ton because when I say he didn't budge, I meant it. He barley moved when I tried to push him off. Stupid grass turtle thing.

I saw Brent walking over, completely soaked and his ankle looked swollen. He took out his Pokeball and pointed it at me.

"Awww beepers." I said before I was consumed in a red aura.

When I got sent out I immendiently noticed the environment change. We were in a building. Humans and Pokemon everywhere and everyone looked pretty tired for some reason. Then I spotted my target. That cheap, annoying, chunky turtle. He was just sleeping on Brent's lap while Brent stared at me.

"Now don't move Faye." He said. He sounded cautious and I heard a slight tremble in his voice.

I cringed at the sight of my new stupid name and shook my tail.

_Oh look I moved….now what are you gonna do?..._I thought as I rolled my eyes. I noticed his ankle was bandaged and I would happily take it back off. So I lept off the counter, I seemed to be on and grabbed on to his ankle.

"Agh….No Faye!" he yelled, attracting some attention to us.

But I didn't care. This dumb dork got me into this so I had to get him back. So everything I did was totally nessasary. I was actually going easy, wait...I shouldn't be going easy on him!

With that thought now processing in my brain, I jumped as high as my little legs could jump and headbutted wherever. Bad thing was I actually hit T's shell. Yeah, T. As in Turtwig. He's a freaking meanie so he doesn't deserve me saying his full name.

Ok well back to T's shell. It hurt. 'Nuff said.

"...Eh...Huh? I like cupcakes, Mother..." T said, waking up.

"Gosh T, your shell hurts." I said rubbing my fin on the top of my head.

"Uh-huh." he said, groggily and obviously zoned out.

So since I landed on T's shell, I was about to Brent's stomach. So I tackled that and the sound he made was pricless. It was like "Bluurgghh" or something, or more of a "Bleerrrr..." I dont know.

"Listen Faye-" T started.

"Dont call me that." I snapped.

"Ok, Listen F," I rolled my eyes, "Just chill out y'knnnooow? Brent just wanted another Pokemon dude. And your that Pokemon!" he exclaimed, although he seemed half asleep.

I groaned.

"Ok fine, if your bad then you'll just stay in that Pokeball all the time." T told me.

I glared at him and my temper bursted again so I began throwing punches at Brent's stomach which was just a One Way Road to Pokeball Land.

Ugh, looks like I'm gonna be here for a while...


	3. Chapter 3: T vs Xander

So it felt like forever when I was stuck in that ball. When I got out, I attacked. They had it coming of course. I found out Brent wants to beat the Sinnoh Leauge which I hear every trainer in the world say. Although I have no idea what it is. I know I live in Sinnoh but what leauge? I decided to ask T.

"Hey jerk, what's the Sinnoh Leauge?" I asked.

"Wow…Faye you just broke the silence…" he said, dazed. I paused, "Ah there it is…."

"What is the Sinnoh Leauge?" I screamed in his ear…wait ear hole?

"Wooow no need for screaming there. The Sinnoh Leauge is a competition that trainers compete in. They go around the Sinnoh Region and challenge gym leaders and when they get 8 gym badges then they can face the Sinnoh Region." He paused, "Ah silence." He smiled.

"Ugh, why does he need me then?"

T chuckled, "Cause you're a water type and were gonna face the Orburgh Gym which is a rock type dude….."

I really wanted to slap him. What was he? A hippy? Very likey….but I still didn't get this.

"Wait why can't he just kill the rocks by himself?"

"Look dudet….he is a POKEMON trainer so we fight for him."

This processed in my brain and I felt like exploding in rage. So we were his fighting dummies? I immidently bolted towards the entrance of the center. Unfortantly, an invisible wall blocked me. And I hit it dead on.

"Ow…what the?" I looked at it and there was nothing there. Or at least it seemed that way. It was clear and solid and-

"It's called glass." T told me.

"Shut up! I need to escape." I yelled.

"Not happening."

I kept on pushing but he was right, it wouldn't budge.

When I looked back at Brent I saw he was talking to a guy. He looked like a trainer. How could I tell? Well he had Shinx next to him.

"Faye, come over!" Brent commanded and for that I stayed put and added a tounge sticking out.

But I didn't stay put for long because that stupid turtle dragged me to the 2 humans.

"Thanks Turt." Brent said to him.

I looked at the Shinx and it looked at me. Actually it was more like a stare.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled.

"You." It blankly replied.

"No duh genius." I murmered to myself.

"So Brent we having a battle?" the other guy asked Brent.

Brent nodded, "Yep."

Ugh…I have a trainer who says yep? What a lame guy…

"C'mon Faye, Turtwig."

Once again I was dragged to outside and past the glass. For fun, I headbutted it which actually left a little scratch.

We were soon in the forest and our team was on one side while the Shinx and his owner was on the other.

"Ok go Xander!" the other guy yelled and his Shinx popped up.

I had to hold back a sneer. Xander was a cool name…I was stuck with Faye…

"Turt, go up." And T stepped up.

"Hey Xander, beat the guts out of T!" I cheered, hoping to see that ugly turtle get beat up.

"Thanks for the support." T responded to me.

I smirked and sat down, getting ready to enjoy a battle.

"Ok Xander, Tackle!"

"Withdraw Turtwig!"

Xander charged while T retreated inside his shell and took the Tackle head on. He popped out, totally unfased.

"Absorb, Turtwig!"

Those same devil green orbs that got me before, soon latched onto Xander.

"Spark!" and Xander soon flashed a yellow color. The orbs immediently fried.

Xander charged, letting his teeth show. T ducked in his shell again and popped back out when the Shinx missed but Xander quickly whipped around and took a bite out of T's leg.

He screamed out, and tried to shake Xander off.

"Hold on Xander!" I cheered.

Unfortantly, he couldn't when T bit his ear.

He also screamed and let go. Turt shot leaves at Xander and they went at a blinding speed which caught Xander totally off guard. It hit him dead on, leaving him with several cuts.

Soon they both just charged, Xander's pointy fangs showing while T's massive jaws were snapping.

"Crunch!" they both yelled right before the collided.

I stood up and looked to see who would fall first. They each were biting each other's leg.

"C'mon Turt…" I heard Brent murmer.

Suddenly their leg's just buckled and they both collasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Split Personality

Surprisngly, I held my breath and became quiet as the two hit the floor. Then I realized what I was doing and came back to reality,

"Hey, Xander get your butt up! Don't let him beat you like that! You call yourself a Pokemon? Your more like a newborn human baby!"

He looked up at me and gave me a tired smile,

"Sorry but he got me good…"

T chose this moment to cut it, " …and didn't you lose to me too, Faye?"

I opened my mouth for a reply, only to stumble on my words, "… well, uh…oh just Shut Up!"

The two, still laying on the floor was soon recalled by their trainers. Brent looked at me.

"Ok Faye…now please let out all your anger on me on his," he pointed to the other trainer, "Pokemon. You can bite him all you want, ok?"

I didn't really want to listen to Brent but if I get an oppurtunity to beat someone up, I take it. Casually, I walked up to the battlefield.

"Go Kricketot!" the other trainer called out.

And what appered was a bug. Yes, a bug. It was small, red, black, and had beady little eyes. I've never seen one in my forest where I USED to live so I didn't really know what to expect. I should have probably been cautious but I didn't really care…So I charged strait toward the little bug-thingy.

"No, no, Faye! Don't use Tackle! Not yet!" Brent yelled.

I rolled my eyes and kept on going.

"Kricketot, dodge it!" the foe yelled.

The "Kricketot" wobbled to the side, looking like he(or she, not really sure) was about to fall.

"Now use String Shot!" the bug's trainer commanded.

The bug shot out a white, sticky, substance and it landed right on my paws. I stuggled to get out but failed.

"Faye, Faye, use Mud Slap!" Brent called out.

If he wanted me to kick some mud in that bug's face then he is a STUPID trainer. For one thing, my legs were pinned to the floor, duh you stupid dummy, and secondly, why would I listen to you? So instead I shot water in the bug's face.

"O-Oww….." The bug stammered.

"You talked!" I exclaimed.

"Eeep! I just-I just….ahhhh!" it cried then started to scream extremly loud.

And by extremly loud, I meant extremly! I felt like my eardrums were about to pop out.

"Good job, Kricketot! Keep using Uproar!" the trainer yelled out.

"Faye, keep using Water Gun! C'mon!" Brent yelled, sounding frustrated.

I obeyed, out of my own will, and launched multiple streams of water which hit Kricketot head on.

"That hurts...s-stop please…," the bug begged. Suddenly, after I just sent the Water Guns even stronger, the bug seemed to frown. Not only that, it looked furious, like it suddenly had a serious mood swing.

"I said stop didn't I? So stop before I rip you fins off you stupid mud fish! How dare you hit a lady!" it yelled.

I stood there, astonished.

"Y-you're a girl?"

About to answer, it opened it's mouth-but what cut off by it's trainer.

"Uproar, Kricketot!"

The Kricketot's eyebrow seemed to twitch. (if it had one) And she faced her trainer.

"Excuse me, I believe there is a politer way of adressing me, like BY MY NAME? My name is Lucinda and I would apprciate it if you called me that."

I stared at her, shocked at her change of character and the fact that she thinks that her trainer could actually understand her.

"Yo Lucy." I called.

She turned to face me, in which I sent another Water Gun in her face. I got a laugh out of the expression on her face. She approached and I soon realized the problem I was in. I really had to get out of the sticky stuff. I bit on it, opening a little tear on it and continued to struggle. I could hear Brent yelling some commands but that wasn't my main focus. I bit once again and made a tear big enough to get out. Thankfully, I got out in time to kick mud in Lucy's face. It seemed to blind her a bit, for I got her in the eyes. I took this chance to Tackle her.

To my delight, she fell, fainted on the floor with a slight bruise where I Tackled her.

Yes, oh, yes…another win for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Rest

**Why did I make Faye so crazy? Hmm …I really don't know **

Brent was jumping up for joy.

"HA! Take that Cameron!" he yelled at the other boy's face.

"Oh shut up, Brent. You only go lucky. Back in trainer school I always beat you remember? And your Mudkip didn't even listen to you!" he yelled back.

"Well I still won! Hahahahha!"

I rolled my eyes and soon latched on to Brent's ankle. He was so immature and noisy and I would rather hear him scream of pain.

Thankfully, we were brought back to that building which I found out was called a Pokemon Center. Brent handed T's Pokeball and I to a lady with pink hair, a white nurse outfit, and she smelled like strawberries. But more importantly, she let T out and put us in a room. Cameron's Pokemon were also in there.

While the nurse was tending to our battle wounds, I decided to tease T.

"You lost, and I won, you lost and I won…" I sang in his face.

"Well it's okayyy, I doon't mind very much." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes to the acting-like-a-drunken-Turtwig and faced Lucy.

"Hey so what's up with your total mood change during the battle?"

"I-I…Eeep!" she said and hid behind Xander.

He cooed her and told me, "She has like a split personality. One that is a total wimp and the other that is outgoing. I don't know how it turned out like this, ever since we caught her, she's been like this."

I nodded in response and the nurse soon came to me with a warm cloth, rubbing down my legs until they became clean. Then she brought a can and sprayed it on a small bruise on my paw. It didn't really hurt but I was surprised.

"Ack!" I yelped.

"Don't worry," Xander said to me, also getting sprayed by the can, "It's just a potion, it helps heal your wounds."

"Oh…"

He looked at me, smiling.

"What..?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how you beat Lucinda while she was in her bad mood. Usually she's very tough and intimidating."

I twisted a confused expression. And looked at the little, scared, bug, now, next to the Shinx.

"Her? Intimidating?" I laughed, "I was a little surprised with the sudden mood swing but I just continued on with my life."

Xander chuckled, "Well I admire you for that then."

I looked away immediently, hoping he would notice my cheeks burning up. Did he just compliment me? Ugh, no, I do not need a little kitty hitting on me. I soon thought of a way to change the subject.

"Well…you lost against T. I'm ashamed of you."

He looked taken back, "I beat him! Sure I also got knocked out but I beat him!" he complained.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

I walked over to a corner of the room and curled up into a ball for a nap. I was tired, fighting does that you know.


End file.
